Mi Dulce Ladrón
by LyzMir
Summary: UA El pensamiento de de Kagome al ceder ante ese sentimiento que esa persona le hace sentir...¿qué fue lo que pasó? ustedes deciden si les relato la historia RR


Este es mi primer oney primera "historia" de Inuyasha espero que les guste.

Les recuerdo que yo no soy la dueña de los personajes de Inuyasha, sólo los tomo prestados...(espero que no me demanden XD ) para hacer crear estas historias que salen de mi loquita cabeza.

_**Dulce ladrón**_

Ladrón he de llamarte como aquel que sólo desea y arrebata queriendo más que una posesión.

Entras en mi vida sin invitación alguna como una persona simple en este mundo rutinario, pero sin darme cuenta indagas por cualquier sitio que esté a tu vista y a tu mano siendo allí cuando encuentras "la llave"¡Esa Maldita Llave¿Por qué tenía que ser esa? La más importante de todas viniste a tomar "esa" siendo que la había confinado a un oscuro rincón oculta de todo y de todos, no sé cómo la has encontrado, pero no dudas en usarla y la introduces en un candado forjado por mi misma, hecho del más fuerte metal, sin embargo la puerta se abre con simpleza como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento, anhelante porque pronto llegara.

¡Santo Dios¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta desde el principio, lo único que deseabas era arrebatarme todo aquello que con tanto recelo encerré, pero ahora es demasiado tarde.

Cuando empujas la puerta tus ojos se iluminan como a un nuño que le acaban de regalar lo que más quería, un brillo muy especial; y sin más vas hacia lo que realmente deseas, sin embargo no estoy dispuesta sin antes darte una batalla y lucho contra ese sentimiento que comienza a embargarme y que aún desconocía su naturaleza, pero al igual que yo, no te quedas atrás y también peleas sin querer darte por vencido, esta lucha que se desencadenas hace de mi cabeza todo un universo de confusión.

¿Porqué tú? Nadie lo había logrado, no hasta donde has llegado y he de admitir que si te hubieses rendido desde el principio ya hubiera salido victoriosa y con mi escudo intacto, sin embargo ya comienzo a ceder ¡DEMONIOS! Nunca me he mostrado débil y esta vez no será la excepción, por ningún motivo te daré ese gusto, no mientras siga teniendo mi orgullo y mi dignidad.

El tiempo, siempre dueño de si mismo, sigue sin preocupaciones su marcha y cuando llega la noche me siento cansada, abatida de esta lucha interna que llevo día con día, pero ni por un momento he pensado rendirme y ahora que se cual ese sentimiento he sacado fuerzas para seguirlo combatiendo.

Ya antes lo había experimentado, aunque no ha este grado, y se cuánto daño te puede causar, es por eso que desde ese momento me prometí nunca dejarlo salir de nuevo, encarcelarlo como cualquier delincuente que comente un crimen y debe ser castigado en contra de su libertad.

Deseo decírtelo en la cara ¡Eres un Vil Ladrón! Que no tiene compasión al tomar mi corazón atormentado y sin la menor delicadeza se lo arrebatas a su dueño, sin embargo me quedo en silencio y miro tus ojos divertidos al verse ganador¡Maldición! De nuevo ese brillo que me enloquece.

¡Maldita sea! No soy débil, pero he cedido a sus caricias y sus besos que deseaban consolar y dar paz a esta alma turbada por una experiencia que casi me rebata el aliento. Durante mucho tiempo había comprendido que no podía tener ninguna clase de afecto por que los que de algún modo me amaban terminaban por irse en cuerpo y alma o simplemente te dejaban por un cuerpo y una cara bonitos, eso era lo que había aprendido, pero tenías que llegar todo para confundirlo.

Te maldigo en mis pensamientos, en profundo silencio para que nadie conozca esta debilidad, por haberme hecho vulnerable a esas miradas tiernas que transmiten tu ser, esos labios con sabor al dulce néctar que tanto me gusta, ese perfume que detectaría irresistiblemente por más lejos que estuvieses, esos brazos como fortalezas que me rodean para sentirme segura y esa piel tan cálida como la fogata que da calor y alumbra la noche más oscura y fría.

Finalmente me rindo ante ti mi dulce ladrón por que has robado mi suspiros, mi aliento, mis labios, mis pensamientos, pero por sobre todo te has robado mi corazón, mi alma, mi amor……..todo mi ser.

Desde hace tiempo me pregunto como lo lograste, pero no obtengo respuesta alguna sólo sé que llegaste para hacerme toda una tormenta de sentimientos que luego calmarías con esa extraña calidez que desprendes y me cautiva.

Ahora que he cedido a ese sentimiento te doy la llave de mi alma, esa que antes me atormentaba, para que la guardas dentro de tu ser y te sepas el dueño de este corazón que ahora se encuentra pleno y agradecido contigo y con el destino por haberte traído a mi.

Después de todo esto que ha pasado ahora me siento con la seguridad de decirte ¡TE AMO MI DULCE LADRÓN!.

_Kagome Higurashi_

NA:

Bueno aquí se los dejo, ustedes deciden si les cuento lo que es la historia y cómo se va desarrollando y me dicen quien es el amado de Kagome, el que ustedes quieran, que se ponga a votación :) por fis dejenme review para saber si quieren que les relate la historia siiii?  
también acepto tomatazos, comentarios, críticas constructivas y opiniones :p

Bueno espero vernos pronto ustedes deciden :D

Mil besos y gracias a lo que leyeron!

LyzMir


End file.
